Lunch Hour
by petitesorciere
Summary: Hermione had been planning to have a quiet lunch, but Draco has other plans....


Lunch Hour – a one-shot by Petitesorciere

AN: I would like to point out now that this is a very different story from the kind that I usually write – to be honest, it's pretty much pointless smut. If you are one of my younger regular readers (because I know you're out there!), or you are offended by v mature content, or you don't think your parents would like you reading this, or WHATEVER, please don't! Also, this is my first attempt at this kind of thing, so any reviews, or helpful comments are very much appreciated…anyway, enjoy! Xxx

I walked up the stairs to my room, anticipating just lounging in my room for one blissful hour. Three hours of strenuous classes had certainly taken their toll, and it had been easy to shake off Harry and Ron so that I could go to my room and just try to regroup.

As I walk past Malfoy's room, seeing my door just past his, shining beautifully, an arm snakes out and grabs me inside his room. My first thought is that this must be one of my friends playing some bizarre joke on me, and I open my mouth to say something funny. The words die in my throat as I look up at Draco Malfoy's impassive face.

''Very funny Malfoy.'' I spit the words out at him as I step around him to the door. But as soon as my hand touches the handle, his body comes up behind me, pressing me against the wooden door with his warm strength. His breath is hot, tickling my neck. ''What the hell are you doing?''

But my voice doesn't sound nearly as outraged as I would have hoped that it would. It sounds breathy and hushed, and even as I'm wondering how I made it do that, he begins to speak, his words low and silky in my ear.

''You aren't going anywhere just yet Granger. We've got an hour for lunch, and there is nothing more important than this right now.'' He presses his hips suggestively against my back and I have to fight back the flood of hormones that threatens to overwhelm me. What am I even thinking? This is Draco Malfoy, the boy that I've hated for so long! But his lips meet my neck, kissing and sucking gently. And at that moment, my school bag slips off my shoulder and hits the floor, along with all my willpower.

''We can't.'' I make a concerted effort, trying to remind myself of who I am. But I hear a small click as his hand reaches around me and locks the door.

''We can. And we will.'' That seems to be all that he think he needs to say. He steps away from me, and the room feels cold without his warmth against me. I turn slowly to face him, almost afraid of what I'm going to see. His face is still impassive, with no trace of gentleness or love there. I chide myself for even daring to think of that – this is Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!

Before I have any more time to analyse, his mouth finds mine, with only hard and demanding passion. He turns me once more, directing me so that my back is against his desk. It seems low, coming to slightly below my hips. To my eternal shame, it only takes one nudge from him to have me wriggling onto it. He arranges my legs, hooking them around his waist, and I blush as I see my skirt becoming rucked up. He pushes me back and leans over me, tall and vaguely menacing. But I don't feel as scared as I would have thought I would. I almost trust him. Almost.

I make one last attempt to push him off me, my hands against his chest. In the split second before he takes my hands off him, I appreciate how strong his chest is…to describe it would push me into the kind of clichés that I don't even want to think about. He pulls my hands off his chest, pushing them above my head so that my chest arches towards him. He holds my wrists in one hand and uses another to push my shirt up, revealing my bra. I curse myself for wearing a lacy one, and then in the same second wonder why I'm not truly feeling ashamed, why I'm not fighting harder. He pulls his wand out and shoots a charm at my wrists, leaving them pinned there while both his hands are free. He leans down and kisses the top of the slope of my breasts. I feel as well as hear his moan of pleasure. Perversely, I feel a sense of pride in myself for having made him feel that way.

''I love the way you smell. I noticed before.'' He murmurs distractedly, clearly not paying attention to what's coming out of his gloriously sexy mouth. I look at him in bewilderment: he's noticed me? But then that's gone as he begins kissing and sucking me through my bra, licking so slowly that all my nerve endings are screaming. His hips are thrusting slowly against me, and I can't help but moan, the sound seeming ridiculously loud in the still room.

I open my mouth to speak, wanting to try and assert some control, trying not to remain entirely passive, but he sees what I am planning to do and plants his mouth on my right nipple. I gasp and anything I had been planning to say is lost, as my legs tighten around his hips.

''Don't even try and analyse this Hermione. Can't you see what you're doing to me?'' I hear the rustle of clothes falling to the floor and realise that it isn't just his clothes falling to the floor, it's mine as well. The lights of the charm that he has used dies, and his wand clatters to the floor. Then Draco, Draco Malfoy, the boy that has been so persistently vile to me, is kissing my neck where it meets my shoulder and pulling me further down the desk so that he is nestled in me. He moans again. ''You feel better than I imagined. I know that you want this too.''

I know that he's right. My hips are arching again him, and any thoughts of even trying to stop him are completely gone. He's stroking me now, over and over, as I just lie there and silently throb, a tingling fire shooting flames of ecstasy through me.

''Draco, please!'' I don't even know what I'm begging him to do, just knowing that it's the right thing to say.

''Please what Hermione? Please stop?'' He pulls away teasingly. ''Or please carry on?'' His hips grind back into mine, and I can feel him enter me slightly.

''Please, please, carry on.'' I can feel myself getting wetter by the second.

''Is this what you want?'' He looks down at me, clearly pleased by what he can see. I whimper slightly, the sound catching in my throat, and arch my hips, trying to force more of him into me. He laughs softly and pulls away entirely. ''No, tell me what you want.''

He leans forward and sucks my nipple again, and any thoughts of trying to regain some equilibrium are entirely gone. ''Please Draco, please just screw me!'' The only thing that matters is that he is inside me as soon as possible.

''You're sure that you want this?'' At this point I would have agreed to anything and he knows it. He's relentlessly manipulating me and I couldn't love it anymore. I nod, unable to choke out any words, and arch against him. He pulls back further, just to assert his control, and then pushes back into me in one fluid motion.

My cry of pleasure is swallowed into his sweet mouth as we kiss hungrily. He starts thrusting harder and harder, and then his mouth leaves mine and goes to my shoulder, licking and sucking and kissing and biting. My hips buck to meet his, and it's clear that we're both in an a complete frenzy. His fingers slip between our hips and stroke my clit. Within a few strokes, I am over the edge, crying my pleasure into his strong shoulder. All I am aware of is him filling my very core, holding me tighter and tighter as he joins me in oblivion.

We lay together, entwined, as our pounding hearts slow. I am vaguely aware of him kissing my neck and shoulders. Finally, he kisses me softly on the mouth and disentangles himself and starts to dress. I do the same, my legs shaking slightly. He looks at me, his stormy grey eyes appraising.

''How angry are you?''

I can't help smiling. Had he not noticed that I didn't even try and use magic against him? My wand would have been easy enough to grab as soon as he pulled me into the room.

''I'm not angry. I'm just worried about you.''

''About me?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine. But I don't know what you're going to do when I decide to return the favour.''

I smile slightly as I pick up my bag and leave the room, knowing that he's anticipating the next time just as much as me.


End file.
